Eternal Suffering
by Unforgiven Wolf
Summary: A story where the suffereing is eternal with no rest for dead or the living.rnPlease R&R Wolf
1. Cold Fury

Authors note: another short fic, depending on my ideas this may turn into a two chapter fic or a three chapter fic, all in all let the sorrow begin, and to add please do not kill me for what I done (you'll find out soon enough).

Disclaimer: all characters of Dead Or Alive belong to Team Ninja/Temco.

**Cold Fury**

In the night sky guided by the moon a great bird flew above, it's keen eyes picking out ever detail, it beat it's great wings as it flew over a waterfall, it's eyes saw a woman clad in blue standing on a half rebuild bridge.

It circles down, with a swift beating of it's wing it perches on a branch of a high tree that overlooks the woman, it keen eyes surveying her.

The clothes she wore and loose fitting, an indication that she fights in these clothes, yet the design is marvellous, upon the apron like cloth is a picture of a rising white crane; she wore a pair of high white stockings, cuts visible of blades that had wounded her.

Upon both her shin are guards meant to protect her if she was to stop an attack with her leg, the same armour is worn on her arms as well to protect from blows to her arm, while behind her tucked into the sash on her back is a blade.

Small so it meant it was meant for her, a red cord dangle from the hilt as an indication that it was either woven for good luck for the user or some other means.

The bird begins to examine the woman, the keen feature of a beautiful woman is imbued into her, the copper eyes that look round her are brilliant and seem to given a calm feeling to all who stare into her eyes, a softness perhaps linger in them too of a gentle soul.

Her hair is a brilliant copper, every time she moves the hair simply gives a slight shine which is a marvel of great beauty of how much she cared for it, restraining the copper hair is a yellow ribbon tied into a bow to restrain the hair,

Her copper eyes set on the entrance, the doorway is carved in the old style of a old Japanese door that would lead into a scared temple, the red paint which use to shine newly to all visitors was worn away looking dull, while above a sign sat, the golden words have faded away leaving guessable words as to what the sign might had said.

No life now live to keep the sign and entrance clean, she lowers her gaze in sadness, "He's gone just like his clan," she whispers feeling part of her lost when he died.

The person she was mourning for was Ryu Hayabusa, found dead three weeks ago, he was found under the bridge within the inner village while a large part of the a wooden beam pin him from surfacing for air, many wondered how could such a tragedy happen.

Ryu was a good friend to her, she been grateful for all what he did for her, she cherish the friendship she and Ryu had formed, she knew his heart belong to someone else, someone she can understand why she has his heart.

She heard the news that the legendary Ryuker was not seen either, many believe that Ryu had hidden it; others believe that it was stolen; none could claim either was true.

Pushing the dark thoughts away she walk to the edge of the bridge seeing no hand rails to stop her from jumping off the bridge and plunge into the water below, the water rippled when she look over, when the water became still enough for her to look she found tears in her eyes, the cause of the ripple in the near perfect mirror.

Anyone who saw her look so lonely upon the bridge would have come to comfort her, like a fallen angel who stood alone with no one in the world to love or trust , she knew she will remain alone till the day she die, death by someone hand or by her own.

The young woman name use to be praise in her home but now it's a curse name for what she done, "You did what you thought was right Kasumi," she told herself reassuringly, yet she couldn't help doubt her own words.

The young woman is no ordinary woman, by far she was born into a home that lives within the shadows, a home of the Ninjas, she couldn't forget the many happy moments of her child hood when she use to live amongst them, when she reach sixteen she committed an act which was the most grave of them all.

She broke the code of her clan.

Many of the people of the modern world would argue that it's not such a big offence, but to break the one code which has been enforced by the clan for so long is awarded death, nothing could lift the death penalty no matter what the offender do.

She did for a reason that meant more to her than life itself, her brother.

The pillar of strength she leaned against for support, the one who brought light into her world, the most dearest person in existence that meant everything to her, it was the monster Raidou who had paralyzed her brother, maybe for life, anger turn to hate before it turn into cold fury.

A fury which made her leave Hayate, a fury which took her through the world, opening her eyes for the first time of the outside world, where she battled many enemies, before she came before Raidou, within a arena of Raidou choice she did battle with the monster …

* * *

She pants for breath feeling her entire body wail in agony every time she took a step, it felt like every bone in her body is broken; she felt tears of pain run down her cheek of how much it hurt.

Yet she kept going, pushing herself to slay the fiend before her, the monster grins with satisfaction of his handy work upon the poor girl, "Give up you're no match for me," he pulls a long scarf of black from his waist, "I'll even blind fold me to prove it," he's mocking her.

It burned her at the pit of her stomach to hear such a creature live to taunt her, "He will not live long to gloat," she hisses.

Even though he was vastly superior to her in many ways she kept on going no matter what, for all the evil deeds he committed for raping her mother for hurting her friends, the clan and for hurting the one person that meant everything to her, everything.

At last she struck a fatal blow to the monster, she can still recall feeling his fist whiz past her face when she duck low and kick at the knee at an angle, his face twisted into despair, his lips parted for him to scream when the sound of bone been broken sounded in the air.

He had already drawn his foot and kicked her in the side before she had kicked out but the force of propelling her along the floor tore his leg apart, he fell down simply his left foot unable to support him stretch itself out as if he was going to do a stretch

The leg lend to towards the direction Kasumi had kicked it so it literally snapped off, blood pumped out of his stump of a leg while he howls in blind agony.

She felt the blow to her stomach and felt blood come up; she coughed her blood out and looks round to see Raidou helpless while he screams at the pain he felt, a cold smile cross her soft lips.

With great effort she pushed her pain whacked body to stand and take a few steps to stand before him.

He didn't smile nor gloat, he looked up with despair that he has lost while the pain of loosing his leg simply felt numb against the terror he felt, he was not beaten by many ninjas of the clan he once belong to, neither did he fall by a great hero of the Ninja clan, he was felled by the daughter of the woman he raped.

A thought came to him when she raised her blade, a desperate gamble to save his own skin and to gain a powerful ally at the same time, "You understand…" he clench his teeth to stop himself from screaming, "That you can never go back to them," she stopped raising her hand for a moment as realization dawned upon her, a smile cross Raidou face "You're a runaway like me why not join me?" the honey combed words seep into her mind trying to corrupt her.

She could see herself been chased by them, slowly they'll succeed, she'll be alone in danger all the time never to return home, she felt frighten that she didn't thought this through, "What am I suppose to do once I kill him?" the corrupting voice asks into her ear.

Fear begin to creep into her that she would have to kill them, "If you join him you'll never have to fear death from the assassins that surly will come after you," it was tempting to give herself to the man who now lay before her unable to fight ever again, "Go on you'll need his help."

Then something inside her unleash a fire so fierce the corrupting voice was burned away by the flames, it washed through her burning the thought of betrayal to her clan her family, "No!" she shouts, his smile slowly fades, "Even if I cannot return to them I have done what I came here to do," she stares down at him her eyes not giving any warmth.

The gentle look that many would have seen in her eyes were gone, in it's place is a cold killer wanting nothing but revenge no matter the cost, Raidou try to think what could he have done to have brought such wraith upon such a woman, "You hurt my Niisan and for that I'll do what ever it takes to avenge him even if it meant my own life."

Raidou was going to try and utter a word to corrupt her but he found only her blade in his throat, he tried to speak but couldn't as blood gushed out of him onto the floor, he tries to take hold of the hilt of the sword but his strength seem to have disappeared, he looks up to see her eyes satisfied with what she did.

He thought of how it would be different if he had never hurt her brother, he try in vain to think how could she had beaten him, a Ninja of such skill that none had ever came close to matching his skill yet this one girl had defeated him.

He knew now that it was her love for her brother which had brought the strength she needed to carry out her revenge, he croaked a curse upon her before he fell forward, he died slowly feeling his life blood pump out of him before death took him at an agonising slowness.

She stare with content at what she did, she had done what she needed to do, she felt her body go limp, she fell forward onto her knees, "Niisan," she thought before she collapses from exhaustion, she could vaguely make out men coming towards her all talking.

Their voices lost to her but the last that spoke before the darkness took her said, "Put her to the cloning experiment."

* * *

That was over four years ago now.

Many things had happen since then, she runs from the assassin the clan sent, as Raidou foretold, they have tried many times to kill her but always fail to do so, such is her skill in alluring her pursuers.

Then soon after news of Hayate disappearance reached her.

She began a frantic search for him which led to her entrance to the second Dead Or Alive Tournament; there she met Ryu and Ayane, in the first fight she fought against Ayane demonstrating why she was better than she is.

But when the fight ended she felt a bad taste in her mouth at saying what she did, because they were formally best friends, she wondered what happened to their friendship after the day Ayane was taken into the Haji Mon, she never knew and so they drifted apart.

In the second fight she fought against Ryu, he wanted to stop her from going any further believing that it would be suicidal if she attract the attention of the Tengu, she refuse to back down wanting to find Hayate no matter what even if it meant fighting Ryu just to find him.

But in the end she was defeated by him and there she was left thinking that she was a fool to try and pass by Ryu, but never less she refuse to give up and continue her search.

Her search bore fruit when she found Hayate, but when they met she didn't felt the familiar sense of warmness upon seeing him, they were like strangers who have never met yet they knew each other.

She couldn't bring herself to fight Hayate even though he seem to have no problem of fighting her, yet she saw the reluctance in his eyes of knowing what he is doing is wrong but didn't know why it was wrong.

It hurt her greatly for every blow he made to her, they hurt her deeply like no other wounds, they didn't physically hurt, it was the pain of been hurt by the one person she wanted to avenge who had no remorse in beating her, that was where the real pain came from.

At the end she lay on the ground breathing heavily for air, she felt herself been cradled in his arms, indescribable happiness filled her that if he do not know how much he meant to her she didn't care, she loose conscious soon after that thought.

Later she found herself safe in the care of Ryu for a short amount of time, she recall the gentle tone he used when she was recovering, he didn't scowl her for finding Hayate neither did he made any comment on her part of becoming a runway.

Within a month she thanked him and left hoping no one had notice, those who help runaways are killed no matter who they are, she pray for Ryu safety

A few months passed, within those months she found how relentless the assassins the clan sent are, she had to find many places to hide and once discovered she must run until her body burn with exhaustion.

Then relieve came to see her brother in the form of the third tournament, she entered eagerly

Within the tournament she found her way to Hayate blocked by the purple Kunoichi of the Haji Mon, Ayane, she didn't say a word determine to find her brother, they commence battle within the forest the golden leaves of autumn as she battle hard to pass Ayane.

Kasumi was hard pressed by the fury that the younger girl unleashed upon her but with skills she has hone while running from the assassins she defeated her with the newest technique she had created.

She ran at Ayane and watches the younger girl grit her teeth in pain from the bruises upon her body, Kasumi felt pain from the bruises upon hers as well but she paid no heed to them, she ran head long at Ayane watching her expect an attack to her feet.

Kasumi didn't even aim for her feet and instead slam her hand against Ayane stomach and flash pass her in a blinding speed which brought the runaway a few yards away from Ayane as she clutch her stomach and fell forward.

As Kasumi stare down at Ayane as the two pants for breath she had a strange feeling of pain when she defeated Ayane, she didn't understand what this pain was and had left without a word to the defeated Kunoichi who cursed her name, as she made her way to find Hayate.

She found her brother there, she talked with him and felt joy like none other to know that he is well, he then offered to let her go but she knew the rules of the clan and began a fight with him, even though it pained her to hurt him she knew that it had to be done in order that the clan will not harm him.

Then when she was far away she saw the fire upon the snowy mountain, she had already heard of what was happening upon that mountain, Ayane fighting Genra.

Kasumi understood how much it must had hurt Ayane to have killed Genra, she recall the feeling of Hayate defeating her, the punches and kicks he made her suffered hurt her soul than her body.

She wishes she could had supported the younger Kunoichi but she could not for the younger girl despise her, she didn't know why and wish she knew, but yet she defeated her did she not?

Now the long hunts begin to pain her so much to have to fight her own family and friends, her heart bled daily and yet she has to fight on in order to live, she could wish no one to share her fate, she carry the fate of what she has done, alone.

She force her sadness away bringing her mind back to the present, she know that her first priority is to survive, looking up to the entrance once more she felt a pang of sadness, "And so my path has lead me to this place," she whispers, looking back she wondered were they tracking her now.

She knew it's all too possible.

The falcon seeing no interest of food took flight flapping it's great wings, the woman turns round quickly when it heard the Falcon begin to rise into the air, she watch it dive towards her showing it's magnificent wings of shining silver feathers joined with the brown feathers of wood, as it passes by her and rise into the night air.

She watch it fly upwards free of the care of the world, the falcon reminded her of Ryu a great hunter of the air who patrols the sky for danger, she turns her attention to the door once more knowing that she cannot go back.

With little choice she walks through the doorway.

Her eyes took in the sight that stood before her, the village looks desecrated, rubble of buildings litter the road in front of her, the statues of Gods lay on their face in front of her as well, the crows glance at her wondering why a living would dare visit the village, realization came to her that if the her clan was destroyed it would look similar to the Hayabusa clan as well.

She prays that nothing of that kind will ever happen

She walk along the road avoiding the rubble, she scanned the village for any trace of life, she found nothing but the silence that greets her and the hungry eyes of the crows hoping that she is the feast, the moon light gave the place a pale look, the look of a ghost town.

She walk for a moment and stopped when she found that there is no way round, within to a small section of the side of a cliff is a circle laid upon the ground, looking to her left the pathway is blocked by planks and stones of a partly burnt out building which had collapsed years ago.

Looking round she notice a open window, the only way to reach it is by a scaffold which is shaped into large steps, she ran towards the scaffold, with graceful movement she ran up the scaffold vertically before flipping forward to land on the first step like scaffold, she repeats the process again this time she flips into the open window.

She quickly crouched when she landed always prepared for an attack from anyone that may be here before she entered, nothing stirred except the sound of her controlled breathing, and she peers into the darkness hoping nothing is lurking within the shadows.

She found no threat, walking in she look down from her position to the first floor noting the weapons which are left sprawled upon the ground while dusts gather upon them, she looks ahead to see nothing of interest, she looks round for a ladder but found it's on the first floor broken in half.

She jumps off from second floor; her instinct came in as her body adjusted itself so she'll land without hurting herself.

She swiftly lands in a crouch while her hand went to the hilt of her Wakizashi, no threat stood in front of her, glancing behind she was startled by the statue, the statue of and old man stone stood proudly on top of the raise platform.

In his left hand he held a spear that tower above him, he uses it as a walking stick, upon his back is a pack shaped of a box which seems too heavy for such a old man to carry, he seem kindly but its hard to say when you do not know the man himself.

She stood up but kept her hand to the hilt of her Wakizashi ready for anything that might jump her.

She looks round at the weapons, she felt guilty for intruding in the village when the occupants had long died but she had no choice as to where her path leads her to.

She turns to the statue once more curious why it's here, she could guess it weighs quite a lot and would require at least ten strong men to carry such a statue into this room.

The statue itself didn't seem to need any cleaning but she guess the years of being concealed within a building had protect it from any weathering of the outside world, she step round to peer behind when her eyes caught something glimmering behind the statue.

What she saw made her stare wide mouthed.

Leaning against the wall is a Katana size blade with a golden hilt with the gips pattern in a red and white diamond shapes, the sheath is midnight black while its end is stubbed with gold in order to stop the blade within sticking out of the sheath, "The Ryuker," she whispers.

The sword that belongs to the clan leader of the village, long has it been use and long is the list of who has fallen by its blade, the weapon is a sacred item carried with dignity and respect for its power.

She recalls having seen this weapon been slung across Ryu's back, "Why did you leave it here Ryu?" she asks wondering why it was here and not somewhere of great hiding, "Why leave it here when you could had handed to Hayate to keep?" it baffled her that the sword would be left in such a place.

Yet sadness touched her, "I wish I was there to help you," she thought, "If only you were still here," she wished, hoping to find some warm welcome from Ryu than the dead village.

Truth to be told she once had a crush on him but the feeling had slowly withered away over time until she reach the age of fifteen, they been good friends ever since

She close her eyes in pray for the long dead Ninja, but something within her yearned to touch the legendary blade, the need grew slowly without her noticing, with every second she felt the need grow.

She became alarmed but the need over took her senses, she slowly reach out towards the Dragon sword, her fingers slowly curled around the hilt as if something was compelling her to do so.

She felt cold all of a sudden, alarmed she try to wretch her hand away from the hilt but her fingers refuse to listen, the cold slowly crept up her arm, "Is this death?" she asks herself when the darkness took her away when she felt herself engulfed in the coldness of what could very well be death.

* * *

When she open her eyes everything seem dull in colour, she focus her eyes and found herself standing in front of the statue her hand still round the sword hilt.

She drew away but somehow her hand had gone to the sheath and taken the blade away, she expected to find it heavy but somehow the blade was light like her Wakizashi, she looks up to the statue but something didn't' seem right, the statue seem more dull.

She shook the notion as fantasy but around her surrounding is different; she could clearly tell something is seriously wrong with the place she stood.

She turn to the door and found it threatening, the old timber wood had coloured in a dark shade of grey, she reach out to open the door when she felt a cold shiver run up her leg while a mysterious mist seem to appear on the face of the door, she with drew feeling an eerie feeling around her while her hand instantly drew her Wakizashi.

The mist seem to roll into some kind of form, she try to figure out what it was but it kept changing shape, then the room felt hostile, the wind seems to whisper "Ryu…" she vaguely heard.

She felt terrified, she never felt so terrified in her life, yet the voices terrify her to the point she wanted to curl up into a ball, she shook her head, "Keep a hold of yourself Kasumi," but this did little to help her keep calm, she sheathed her blade.

She reach out and felt a feeling run up her arm, like someone running their hand up her arm with cold fingers, she wrench the door open and ran through bringing the dragon blade with her.

She was to be greeted by a scene that made her wish she had remain within the building, the sky seem darker than they have ever been, the clouds seem to swirl in strange ways as if ready to unleash tornados upon her, the very air was smoggy as if someone was having a bonfire.

She heard the voices again, she kicks the door shut but the voices didn't seem to stop, they seem to be getting louder.

There was no other option she run away from the voices, she turns a corner when she sees the left path is blocked by the rubble of a burnt building, to the right the path is slightly obscured by rubble of what may have been a burnt out watch tower.

A chill ran down her spine, she turns round to see a sight that froze her blood, a shadow seem to be underneath the door she came out of but slowly stretch from underneath the door, without a second glance she clamber over the rubble.

The old rotten wood gave way twice, she stole a glance at the door to see the shadow turn towards her, "What is this!" she shouts in urgency and finally climb over the rubble, not without a few splinters sticking into her hand and leg.

To her right the path is also obstructed by a burnt out building, cursing underneath her breath she ran towards the rubble while the shadow seem to gain speed and begin to chase her, she ran fast and at the last moment jump over the rubble clearing it without a problem.

She lands into a kneeling position but quickly sprints off to the ruined gate of the bridge, she jumps yet again but she didn't land on her feet, panic had caused her to land on her side, she wince in pain and scramble to her feet.

The shadow continues to follow relentlessly, the obstruction doing nothing to stop its pursuit.

The doors on the other side are open to the relieve of the terrified woman, she sprint through them, she glance back and cursed when she saw her Wakizashi lying on the ground where she had fallen.

She wanted to run back and retrieve it but the shadow had already envelope it in darkness, with no choice she ran onwards, she then heard voices speak through the smoggy air, "Don't…kill…me!" she heard the voice but they seem to be far away, "Not…my…child," she heard another of a woman yet the voice sounds far away as well.

Glancing round she felt another chill down her spine when the shadow seem to gain upon her, but what chilled her most was the mist that was upon the door she first saw was now surrounding the small woods on either side of her, she felt pure terror, nothing else seem to matter now than to run away from the village.

She reach the main village but didn't try taking in the sight and ran past them all but the voices was still there whispering into her ear, "Mommy where are you?" the voice of a child, "No don't please…No!" the voices begin to turn into a blur trying to force themselves to be heard, "Silence!"

Her voice rang out loudly, she stopped when she cleared the main village puffing hard for breath, she looks round and found no sign of the mist, neither of the shadow, the voices all have disappeared, the trees seem less hostile, she wanted to collapse where she was but she knew that this small respite was only temporary

Nothing happened, she looks up hoping to see some of the stars but none was shining through the strange swirling clouds, she push herself onwards at the slower pace, watching for any sign of the appearance of the shadow or the mist.

Soon she came to the main dojo where they train the Ninjas of the Hayabusa clan.

The main building is large but over the years it slowly has rotted away, the once proud steps leading to the door were broken and blacken from the fire that had consumed the building, she didn't want to look any longer upon the building afraid that the mist or the shadow may return when she is not looking.

But she did note one thing about the building, its nothing more than a blacken and rotten shell.

She warily walk round the building feeling that same chill run up her spine, she walk for a moment until she spotted a platform of what could had been a place where the ninjas spar, she stopped examining the pave ground of grey.

Red smear of old blood dotted the ground round it, the pavement ground are broken or chipped, a fight must have taken place when the Ninjas try to repel the invaders

Her eyes took careful precaution in examining the surrounding for any sign of the danger, but none was there, she stopped when she stood before a step, the step seems to lead to the building at the side, she try to imagine what it would be when she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder.

Her heart begins to beat rapidly, she turn to see a mist, she backs away but trips when her foot slip on the slippery steps she try to step upon, she looks up to see the mist come nearer towards her, without a thought as to what she is doing she drew the dragon sword.

The sound of it been drawn at long last seem to send a steel ring into the air, the mist falters for a moment, Kasumi stare at the mist but didn't notice the dragon blade is glowing a pale blue.

The mist backs away, she rise but kept a wary eye upon the mist, once she's ready she turns but found herself facing another mist.

She froze with terror, the mist seem to extend itself out, the mist touched her shoulder sending a cold shiver down her spine, "Welcome," she heard from the ghostly voice before she is envelope in the mist and lost all conscious.

Authors note: thanks to Metal Overload for checking this chapter for me, and to answer his question and some others this is NOT a Kasumi fanfic only the first chapter will be concentrated upon her but the next will be Ayane while the third… is questionable at this stage.


	2. Forsaken Soul

_Authors note: Check http/ for details_

**_Forsaken Soul _**

_A while falcon soars in the air, it's white feathers shines in the moon light making them look silver, it's emerald eyes watch the forest below for its meal for tonight, it circles downwards to take a better view for any unwary prey below the trees._

_It flaps it's great silver wings so it can land on a branch on one of the many trees, it's emerald eye watch the darkness for prey and danger, it found a shadow perched on a large branch not far from where the falcon perched, the shadow flickers a movement while a pair of violet eyes stare at it._

_The falcon study the eyes, it could feel darkness and pain emitting from the eyes, it felt part of the owners pain but it was not interested in such things, flapping it's wings it took off from the branch and soar into the air, with no food present it flew to another destination where I knows it'll find food and shelter._

_The forest went silent, no animal made any sound, neither did the wind disturb the trees, the shadows dominated the silence of the forest, the shadow shifted bringing the divine light of the moon upon her, the milky white glow illuminated the woman's appearance, clad in black leather armour, with wards of protection written in Japanese on her shoulder armour._

_Her violet eyes begin to burn with frustration, yet the ever presences of the darkness and pain linger there as if she had always carried these two within her eyes for most of her life, in truth she has._

_Cast out from a home that would be hers and denied parents to cry upon this is the result of the long hard road she was force to walk._

_She felt unimaginable anger at the thought making her eyes flare with raw rage of the target, she heard a faint sound of the trees been rustled, like the wind had simply pass through the trees, but there was no wind to disturb them tonight._

_She heard the faint sound of breathing, controlled, looking to her right she eye the man who has just joined her, he also crouch on the branch with her, she wondered how did he manage to climb up to the branch and perch with her without the branch breaking, she dismiss this question as nothing more than wasting time._

_He glance to her taking in her lithe body which may look frail but he knew far too well that she's deadly, "she must be close," spoke the man, the woman listen carefully, "I can feel her presence," she didn't made any reply._

_The thought that the man beside her share a special bond with the target didn't surprise her, after all it is his own sister, "Ayane you will follow my lead," he whispers wanting not to attract any unwanted attention towards themselves._

_She acknowledge with a curt nod "understood Hayate," she replies in the same whisper daring not to raise her voice in case their target may have taken flight from them._

_The target is the runaway Kasumi._

_The mere mentioning of the name brought a long deep seeded hate within her to grow, that seed of the hate she has against the runaway had been nurtured with blood and hate over the years, nothing could had stop it from opening it's flower within Ayane._

_Now it needed the blood of one particular person to live, the blood of the runaway._

_Without a word Hayate dropped off the branch, this action did not even stir the branch he and Ayane perched upon, he lands on the ground without making any noise to indicate that he had dropped a few feet from a tree, she follows his step as well letting herself fall from the branch._

_She gracefully somersaulted in the air before landing next to Hayate; he didn't seem amazed at her acrobatic_

_She remembers clearly that rubble of a near-burnt house had littered the ground where she stood, looking round she found no trace of the rubble, "did she did this?" she asks herself._

_Hayate jump to the next roof to inspect the scene from above, his keen eyes scan the area for any sign of their target, something else caught his eye, focusing his eyes he saw something in the distance._

_Ayane simply jump to the first plank before gracefully pushing herself off it to land next to Hayate into a crouch to ensure that anyone that was watching would had thought it was nothing but an animal, such small tricks had ensured that she survived within the world._

_She had faced many dangers in the world, some surprised her, some disgust her, only a few times did she felt disgusted and surprised at the same time, the last time she had felt this feeling was with Ryu about two months ago…_

_

* * *

_

_He stood at the usual place they would meet, under the moon lit bridge that lead to the deserted village he lives within, she didn't smile when she saw him, she never did but he didn't detect the loathing within the air, he reach out and touch her shoulder, "it's good to see you."_

_The usual greetings he made when he saw her, alone, she would never acknowledge his greeting ever in the past, "yes it is," she replies coldly, he detected the venom of hate in her voice, neither spoke for a moment; the cold silence would have made Ayane nervous._

_But somehow Ryu was nervous, something about the purple Kunoichi has changed, for the worst he felt, "what is it?" he asks unable to take the silence anymore, the words didn't seem to reach her ears for a moment, she simply stare at the waterfall listening to the sound of the water splashing on the stone below._

_When she spoke it seem to she had plunge an icy dagger into his heart, "I hate you," those three words hung in the hair, like a noose it slowly suffocated Ryu from breathing, "I hate you for what you did," she continues._

_Words that shouldn't cause any pain had made a great impression upon Ryu, "why?" he asks already sensing the answer that she may give, when she turn her eyes burn with hate, a soul filled hated that seem to burn right through Ryu, "you were the one who helped her."_

_He's face slump to sadness, acknowledging what she said, "you helped her when you defeated her knowing full well that she was to die," she took a step, Ryu didn't move, "when the third tournament arrived you were the one who gave her shelter within your home."_

_Her fist shook with barely contained anger, "you said that you will never hide a secret from me, never lie to me," his head stare at the ground at the shame of those words he spoke to her, "yet you broke them by hiding her away from me when I was ordered to kill her."_

_She stood right in front of him, his eyes filled with sadness, "I loved you Ryu," she spoke coldly, "I trusted you and you betray my trust," she turns away from him, "I never want to see you ever again," he looks up seeing her walk slowly away._

_He finally spoke, "is your hate for her enough to drive us apart?" she stopped in her tracks, the question he asked tore her heart when she answered, "no my hate against her was not the reason why I hate you," when she turn tears are visible in her eyes._

_In all the years Ryu had known her, he has never seen tears in her eyes ever, not even when she was a child, "it was the trust I gave you that made me hate you," he knew that she is right, "I could never place my trust with anyone knowing they'll betray me."_

_He took one step forward; she took a step back, "when I first met you I couldn't help but be open to you," he knew what she meant, been so open to a stranger about your life, "so open that I shared with you my first of many secrets."_

_He didn't smile, nor laugh, "I feel so embarrassed I thought you would laugh and tell everyone about my admiration for Hayate,"Ryu felt a tears welling within his eyes._

_When she spoke again he could feel terrible grieve within her voice, "but you said it was alright and said you'll never tell anyone," she bare a sad smile, "I was a happy moment for me to know that I could trust you," Ryu spoke finally his calm voice gone._

_He sound helpless, "you can still trust me Ayane, I love you," her smile slowly disappears, "no Ryu I can never trust you again, because I'm afraid you'll betray me again," she turns away, "Ayane!" he shouts, his words didn't reach Ayane as she slowly walks away._

_Ryu ran forward, his hand clutch both side of Ayane shoulders, "please don't leave Ayane," she turn around, her eyes are dry of tears now, she press her hand to Ryu chest and push him away, "farewell Ryu," she softly whispers._

_He stood rooted there as Ayane slowly walks away, her heart heavy, but at the same time the darker side of her is pleased with her decision, there is no room for love Ayane, that is her path, destine to be, alone…_

_

* * *

_

_She shook away the memory not wanting to think about him when she was so close in killing the one who had made him turn from her, what she saw made her stare in surprised._

_Surprised that she would have never thought she would see it, nor have guessed, she saw a petit woman with copper coloured hair standing on the bridge, before her the silver falcon seem to be examining her, she raise her slender hand._

_The Falcon seems to be familiar with her gesture, it lower its head for her to run her hand over its head, a smile emerge on her face while the Falcon enjoy the simple affection shown._

_What shock Ayane was not the runaway smiling to the falcon but what she wore._

_Kasumi wore amour more suited for heavy assault upon a fortification to deflect blades and bullets, slipped into her leg is kunai's each with a black ribbon round the end to mark them as hers, while her arm is armoured with metal manacles and glove to protect her from blades._

_The amour she wore was worn by a kunoichi of the Hayabusa; the armour itself provided greater protection than the previous uniform the runaway had worn, but it does limit the manoeuvrability because of its weight._

_Her copper hair is tied back by a single ribbon than the yellow ribbon Ayane is accustomed see her wear, at that moment she asked herself is the woman standing on the bridge stroking the Falcon Kasumi at all._

_Only the soft smile on her lips and the warm friendly copper eyes gave her away, wisps of mist would pass them by for no reason apparent, given no indication that there would be a mist today._

_The Shinobi of the Wind glance to the purple Kunoichi, when he did he saw the mist round them form into people knelt beside down as they are now, and then disappear just as quickly as they form, distorted faces would appear in the air and disappear screaming._

_Ayane felt a chill from the mist, a chill that ran down into her very soul when the tendrils of mist touched her shoulder, but couldn't see the maddening illusions the mist is displaying to him._

_When they look back to their target standing at the bridge they saw her eyes are already focus upon them, the eyes they stare at seem to have become cold, cold enough to freeze any fire thrown at her, her smile disappeared, she looked the every bit dangerous as the armour she wore._

_She seem to be studying them for a moment, both Hayate and Ayane knelt there unsure what to do or to say, the runaway face sadden, now her eyes seem to beam pity upon them, she turn on the spot and walk away, not a sound made while she walked._

_The Falcon hopped from the rail onto her shoulder, she didn't glance at the Falcon while she continue to walk onwards away from Ayane and Hayate, the two shaking the shock away drop from the roof and sprinted to the bridge._

_Ayane easily jumped over the rubble of the ruined gate of their end._

_Hayate jump over the gate and continue to run towards the runaway._

_Ayane thought he might want to embrace her, when she saw him take hold of the hilt of his Ninjato, then it dawn upon Ayane that Hayate want to kill Kasumi quickly, Ayane race forward wanting to kill her first._

_Kasumi continue to walk towards the open gate, oblivious to Hayate and Ayane._

_Hayate wish he never had to do this but he has to, for the good of the clan and for his family he must for fill his mission, even if Kasumi is a saint she must die as the code state._

_The Ninjato leave the sheathe with ease, Hayate took hold of the hilt with both hands and swing it into an arc that would cut Kasumi back open._

_Hayate saw Kasumi glance over her shoulder, the look froze him on the very spot halting his Ninjato inches away from her delicate neck, the look was not innocent as many would had expected that would had stayed Hayate hand, instead he stare into two murderous eyes that stare back, daring him to cut her down._

_The great Falcon perched on her shoulder took flight away from her, it knows a battle is about to commence._

_Ayane had halted when Hayate had stopped moving, "maybe he thought again what he's doing," Ayane thought for a single moment, the next moment she has taken hold of her masters weapon, speaking a single ancient word the two ends of the weapon pulse for a moment then projected two beam of lavender light._

_Holding the weapon at its centre in her right hand, while she is still moving forward towards her target, she jumps up propelling her to the sky, she stare down as Hayate stood rooted to the spot; Ayane didn't utter a word while the weapon she held is swung downwards to cut Kasumi in half._

_The runaway beam the same murderous eyes to Ayane, she slip her hand around the hilt of the Ninjato upon her back and pull it quickly free, Ayane weapon came down as the Ninjato Kasumi wield stop the magical blade._

_Sparks flew as the two made contact, purple flame engulf the blade for a moment before it vanish, Ayane lands hoping to break the dead lock, she felt the auburn woman push forward and knew she is at a disadvantage._

_Ayane can only hold it at the centre while Kasumi can push on the blade itself to give her more leverage, seeing no choice Ayane took a small leap back, this carried her out of striking range of her enemies blade and allow her to defend herself if the runaway did attack._

_Their eyes met, Ayane stare into the cold eyes of Kasumi that now to be calling out for blood, something she has never seen in her entire life._

_Hayate stood dumb founded there was Ayane held her weapon ready to attack, Kasumi like wise held the weapon with both hands, the blade held with the blunt side pointing down while the other end point to the sky, she stood sideways stance ready to thrust the weapon if either attack her._

_Ayane ran through the brief fight and wonder what blade did Kasumi held to enable her to combat against her own weapon, she knew only of one weapon that could block her attack, but Ayane shook this thought away, "she is not one of the Hayabusa Lineage."_

_That very thought is banished from her mind, she watch the blade Kasumi hold began to pulse moon light blue, slowly turning to fog red, "it…it can't be!" Ayane spoke in surprise; Hayate is also surprised, "yes it is," calmly the runaway spoke watching both of them carefully, "the blade I hold is the Dragon sword, the Ryuken."_

_Her words shock Ayane, but what she spoke next shocked her even more, "it is the weapon of the clan leaders of the Hayabusa's, it has picked me as it's next successor," the Falcon past over the moon and cast a shadow over Kasumi, Ayane saw something surround around the proclaimed heir of the Dragon sword body._

_It seem something is surrounding her, it looks like liquid is around her but gave off three colours, pale blue, pale red and pale yellow, it seem to be a shape of some sort, but as to what neither Hayate nor Ayane knew, but it sent a chill down Hayate spine, and a chill down Ayane very soul._


End file.
